


Two Kings

by MythicalViolet



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalViolet/pseuds/MythicalViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it’s time to be intimate, Rhett and Link usually have an easy time deciding who’s on top. But one evening both men claim the position and refuse to back down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Kings

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains references to consensual violence (wrestling, slapping, biting, brief mention of blood).

_This fic is based on[this post](http://lovelyrhink.tumblr.com/post/150078839396/imagine-if-both-randl-were-feeling-dominant-tho) which was used with the author's permission._

 

They started the usual way: long slow kisses, little smiles and whispers. Hands reaching and sliding all over, wondering who was going to be the first to remove their clothes. Rhett grunted and pressed his growing erection into Link’s groin, and Link responded with a soft whimper. Rhett took this as a cue and began to roll Link onto his stomach, but he resisted.  

“What?” Rhett said, pulling away.

Link sat up and reached for Rhett with the intention of pushing him onto the bed. “It’s my turn to top, remember?

Rhett gently pushed Link’s arm away. “Nope, you did it last time.”

“No I didn’t, it was you. Last week in the shower, remember?”

Rhett shook his head. “There was a time after that though. That night I couldn’t sleep and I woke you up…” Rhett gently nudged Link, trying to jog his memory.

Link raised an eyebrow. “Um, I’d think I’d remember if you woke me up for sex.” Link got up and rummaged through the nightstand for a bottle of lube. “Come on Rhett, lay down for me.”

Rhett sat on the edge of the bed. “No. I want to top tonight.”

Link looked down and pretended to still look for the lube, even though he was staring right at it. Usually when he and Rhett got into this type of disagreement, Link would just give in and let Rhett top after extracting a few promises from him. But he wasn’t in the mood this time. As far as he was concerned, he was right and he wasn’t going to let go that easily.

“Nope, I’m doing it. Lay down.”

Rhett was taken aback by how stern Link was. He had fully expected him to oblige like every other time they got into this situation, but it was obvious that Link did not want to back down.

He pursed his lips in thought. Rhett knew the both of them could be pretty stubborn and were not afraid to defend their positions. _Maybe I should just let him, I mean what’s the big deal?_ Rhett thought. He didn’t object to being on the receiving end that evening; most of the time he preferred it. Still, he wondered if Link could be convinced to give in. Rhett decided to return Link’s stern command with one of his own.

Rhett shot up from the bed, glaring centimeters from the bridge of Link’s nose as his hot breath teased his forehead. “I don’t think I can do that, Link.” Rhett persisted.

Link looked up and locked onto Rhett’s intimidating gaze. For him, this was moving beyond just sex. He wanted the satisfaction of being right.

“Well I think you can.” Link reached up and pushed Rhett’s shoulder away from him. Rhett grabbed his wrist.

“Do you want it to go down like this?”

“Yup.” Link said. “It’s obvious we both want to be in charge and have no interest in giving in. So let’s go.” Link slipped out of Rhett’s grip and pulled his arm behind his back. Rhett tried to use his free hand to push Link off of him, but Link got a hold of that too and slammed him into the wall.

“You gonna obey?” Link mumbled in Rhett’s ear.

Rhett snickered. “You first.”

Rhett twisted out of Link’s grip, put him in a headlock, and forced him to his knees. “If you didn’t want this, you wouldn’t be on your knees, would you?” Rhett rasped.

“Fuck you.” Link sniped. He dug his teeth into Rhett’s arm, biting down as hard as he could. Rhett immediately released Link as he cried out in pain. Link turned to see drops of blood running down his hand. Normally blood made Link feel a little woozy, but he was full of adrenaline and lust and couldn’t be bothered. He decided to take advantage of Rhett while he was down; while Rhett was sucking on the wound, Link pushed him to the floor. Rhett fell backwards, legs slightly open. Link pushed Rhett’s legs apart even further and knelt between them, with one knee pressing down on Rhett’s dick.

“You’re hard for me, aren’t you?” Link hissed with a smirk. He leaned down and kissed Rhett, pulling away just as Rhett reciprocated. “Tell me, you want this, you–”

Smack!

Link pulled back, rubbing the pink handprint on his cheek. His glasses flung off from the blow.

“Shit!” Link spat, and then slapped Rhett in return. Rhett readied his hand for a second attempt, but Link snatched his wrist away. With his other hand, Rhett managed to capture Link’s other wrist.

“That’s gonna leave a mark.” Rhett said with a hint of glee. “Good luck explaining that one.”

Link swiped his hands out of Rhett’s and stood up. Sweat poured down his face and his hair stuck to his face. “Didn’t think you had it in you, McLaughlin.” Link teased.

Rhett slowly ascended to his feet. “I could say the same thing about you, Neal.” Rhett charged at Link and shoved him into the wall before Link was even aware of what happened. The pictures on the wall rattled and the bottle of lube tumbled to the floor.

Link tried to shove Rhett away, but he was locked down with a kiss. Link could feel himself begin to melt in Rhett’s embrace and began to grind his hips against his.

Rhett took the opportunity to roll Link’s shirt off of his body and unzip his pants. He ran his hand up and down Link’s dick, enjoying its stiffness. “Fuck Link, you’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

Link flashed a toothy grin and unbuttoned Rhett’s shirt. “Of course. Because I know I’m going to win.” He tossed Rhett’s shirt to the side. Rhett, eyeing Link’s exposed neck, took a bite.

Link shivered. His head was lofty with desire and need for control. He groped Rhett’s ass, digging his nails in tight and pressed against him as hard as possible. He continued to grind away at Rhett’s erection.

“You gonna come for me?” Link growled. When Rhett didn’t answer, he grabbed his hair and pulled him away from his neck. “Say you’re gonna come for me.”

“Hell no.” Rhett strained. “I’m not easy.”

Link snorted. “Liar.”

Rhett continued to press his weight onto Link’s. He could feel the muscles straining in his chest. Rhett lowered his lustful gaze and began teasing Link’s chest hair. “Come on Link. Bend over. Take it. Just this one time.”

“Well…” Link pretended to bend over, picking up the bottle of lube. “Nah.” He escaped Rhett’s grip and headed toward the bed. Rhett pushed him down and tried to climb on top of him, but Link slipped out. The two men spent the next several minutes wrestling; each time one of them claimed the top spot he was knocked down by the other. This was a war: their weapons were their hands and lips. Their battle cries were grunts and moans. Equally matched and equally aroused, unwilling to admit defeat.

Link rolled onto his back after fighting back against Rhett’s latest attempt to pin him down. The two of them were now naked, their erections fully realized. Link looked over and saw that Rhett was leaking precum. His eyes were closed and his lips were trembling. Rhett was close, and Link knew that when Rhett was close, that was when he was the most vulnerable.

Link managed to find the bottle of lube in the tangled up bedding. He rolled to his side and pulled rolled Rhett over so they were facing each other.

“Rhett? Look at me.”

Rhett opened his eyes. “Ready to admit defeat?” He said with a soft chuckle.

Link smiled. “I have a better idea.” Link took Rhett’s hand and put some lube in it. He coated his fingers and then slid Rhett’s hand around his back and placed it near his asshole. Link then did the same; coating his hand with the cool substance and reaching around to Rhett’s ass.

“How about a truce?” Link hummed.

Rhett nodded. “Sounds good.”

Rhett and Link proceeded to slip their fingers in and out of each other, taking the time to explore the other’s sweet spots.Their dicks rubbed against each other and their lips melded together. Link moved to nuzzle Rhett’s neck, and Rhett pulled Link as close to him as he possibly could. He loved the sensual struggle for power, but not as much as the end result: listening to Link’s unintelligible whimpers as he came.

Rhett came almost immediately after Link, hands trembling as he held him against his chest.

“It’s okay Rhett.” Link whispered. “I’m not going anywhere.”

When he was done, Link tightened his embrace around Rhett. They lay like that for a long while, their sweat, come, and fragrances mingling together.

Rhett broke the stillness with a kiss.

“Wanna get cleaned up now? We can share the shower.”

“Sure.” Link sat up and rubbed the spot on his neck where Rhett had bit him earlier.

“That’s gonna leave a nice bruise.” Rhett said, examining it.

“Check out the teeth marks on your arm.” Link pointed to Rhett’s reddened forearm. “We got each other good.”

“Yeah, but it was fun though.” Rhett leaned over and slowly kissed Link. “Race you to the shower!” Rhett sprang out of bed and sprinted to the bathroom.

“Damn it Rhett!” Link got up and ran after him. “Not everything has to be a competition!”

 


End file.
